I know what love is.
by Asuza
Summary: Continuation to my last fic Do you know what love is. Find out what happened when H&R wake up.


I know What Love is.  
  
Heero's POV  
She lay against me now, sleeping soundly against my bare chest. She's so beautiful, I take my free hand and grab my pants that lay nearby, I reach into the fron pocket and retrieve the box, I take my other hand and shift Relena so i can open the box, she stirs but doesn't awaken. Inside there is a ring, I took all the money Dr.J had saved for my future to pay for it. I know she will love it. I kiss her hair and she stirs again waking this time. She smiles up at me cuddled all up in my arms. I put the ring in front of her, and her eyes light up. "Oh Heero it's beautiful." she gasps.  
"Do you want to wear it for a while?"  
"How long." you ask.  
"Oh forever." I say trying to act cool. You kiss me and reply "I think that will be just fine." then you laugh a little and kiss me deeply.  
  
Relena's POV  
I feel you kiss my hair. I wake up from a peaceful slumber, for a second I'm confused why I am sleeping outside, and yet I feel so warm, but then it all comes back to me, you are keeping me warm. I lift my head to see you looking at me. Something is in your hand, you put it in front of me, I realize that it's a princess cut diamond ring, ^How approiate^ I think. I'm amazed, "Oh Heero it's beautiful." I whisper. "Do you want to wear it for a while?" you ask, what a funny proposal, I think, so I ask "How long?" I feel the need to pinch myself for the millionth time tonight after you reply "Oh forever." So nonchalantly, like you were talking about th weather, so I return just as carelessly, "I think that will be just find." and I kiss you deeply.  
  
6 months later.......  
  
Heero's POV  
I sit in my room at the church, Quatre has been messing with my hair for about half an hour now, Duo is giving me advice. Trowa has asked me for about the hundreth time if I have a gun on me. Again I answer no. I ask Wufei where the ring is, he says he's got it. Milliard has told me again that if anything ever happens to his sister that he'll kill me, I roll my eyes ^Yeah I know Zechs tell me something I haven't heard.^ Quatre pokes me with a comb, and put my head in my hands. I knew we should have just eloped.  
  
Relena's POV  
I sit on a stool in front of the mirror in the bridal suite. Sally and Noin are fussing over me, Dorothy is examining my bouquet, since she got her eyebrows waxed I can't get over how pretty she looks. I look down at my dress, it's candlelight colored it's strapless, intricate designs, there are many layers of silk and lace that cover my legs, it's hot under all this material. Lady Une comes in with my gloves and little Marie-Maiya, she's the flower girl, hard to think that the little girl who kidnapped me only a few years ago was now my flower girl, she looked so precious in her butter yellow gown. Une-san has put flowers in her hair, I can't help smiling even though I'm nervous. There's a knock at the door, it's my brother, "it's time to start." he tells me. I turn around and he looks like he may cry. I give him a big smile, and he takes my hand to help me up. ^Well there's no turning back now.^ But I'm not too nervous, I know what I am about to do is right. You'll be waiting for me just a little longer, so we can start our lives together. I look into the mirror again, and my nissan places the crown of our mother upon my head. We wait now for the others to start walking down.  
  
Heero's POV  
Nerver in my life have I been so nervous about anything. My shoes are too big, and I hope I don't fall. I make it to the end of the aisle without stumbling, and wipe a bead of sweat from my forehead. Down the aisle comes Trowa and his sister Cathy, I think Trowa just winked at me, but you can't really tell, because I could only see one eye. Now Quatre and Dorothy come down, I can't believe in about a month he'll be in my position. I hear he has a weak heart, who knows what'll happen with that. Here comes Wufei and Sally, I see him glance at her lovingly softening his face, just a glance before a scowl returns to his face. The maid of honor and the best man come down now. I just hope Duo can keep his hands off her during the ceremony, I'd hate to have to kill him in a church. Duo gives me a thumbs up sign and Hirde just smiles, I wipe the sweat from my brow again. Little Marie-Maiya comes down now, sprinkling petals on the aisle, I never really understood that tradition, why did people do that. I'll have to find out later because the organ has played it's first notes and there you are, Everyone stands, oh my god you have never looked so beautiful. You don't look at all the people who gasp and bow a little as you walk by, you don't even notice your brother's eyes have gotten misty, you focus only on me. For a second you a frown distorts your features, but as quickly as it came it passes and a big smile lights up your face. You give you brother a hug, and he mouths again that I better take care of you or else. I roll my eyes and take you hand. Up close you are even more stunning. You give the bouquet of orchids to Hirde, and she smiles at you, you return the smile, and then look at me again.  
  
Relena's POV  
As I walk down the aisle, following the rest of the party, I see you in your tuxedo. What has Quatre done to your hair I wonder, I smile cause I like it. You focus just on me, and I do the same. I smile widly at you, thinking about our future. I made it all the way down the aisle in these heels, I really thought I was going to trip and fall, but I make it to you without a waver. It's now that I realize nissan has tears in his eyes , I give him a big hug, and he kisses my forehead and sits next to Noin-san. Then I take your hand. I'm glad I'm not the only one with sweaty palms. I give my bouquet to Hilde, and she smiles. I look up at the priest, thank god, Duo did not try to marry us he said he was going to but I see that he is safely behind you. The priest begins. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this woman and this man in holy matromony, who gives this woman away?" my brother stands again and says "I do." we both turn to him, and I give him a smile. Then I turn back to you.  
  
Heero's POV  
The priest asks "Is there anyone present who thinks these two should not be wed?" I turn around and give my most deadly death glare. I hear Duo laugh but I see how no one has said anything, so i turn back to you, and the priest says things about marriage in general, but I can't pay attention because I am too amazed at the way your eyes are shining. Now the priest recites the vows. "Heero do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to have ant to hold in sickness and in health for richer or poorer for as long as you both shall live?" I've known the answer to that question for 3 years, since the day I met you. "I do." and you smile even wider.   
  
Relena's POV  
You say "I do." and I smile. You do too, not as wide though, and now it's my turn to say I do. The priest asks me the same question, I get a little impatient, I've waited a long time to say these two words, "....for as long as you both shall live?" he finishes. "I do!" putting extra enthusiasium into the phrase and you smile with your whole face. "Do you have the rings?" the priests asks. You look to Duo, Duo looks to Wufei, Wufei looks to Quatre who is crying, he shakes his head no, because he doesn't have them either. Dorothy puts a comforting hand on his shoulder, and she looks to Trowa, whoes visible eye gets wide, because he doesn't have it either.   
  
Heero's POV  
I suddenly get the urge to kill Wufei, because he swore to me that he had the rings. Little Marie-Maiya tugs gently on your skirt, "Relena-sama" she whispers, and hands you the rings, you mouth the words thank you, and she beams, because she knows that she's a little heroine. I give the others a death glare, but you tap my side and whisper, "we'll get revenge later." and I nod my head. We continue with the ceremony. I place the ring on your finger and recite my vows, and you do the same. We turn to face the audience just as the priest says, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present Mr. and Mrs. Heero Yuy." I really like the sound of that. To me he says "you may kiss the bride." I lift the veilthat covers your lovely face, and kiss you lovingly. And we walk down the asile together, followed by our friends.   
  
Relena's POV  
When we get outside, my pink limo has cans tied to the end and a big just married sign on the bumper. You look at me and say, "revenge will be sweet." I laugh and you help me inside, Pagan congradulates us, and we speed back to the palace for the reception. When we arrive many are already there, and are waiting in line to congradulate us. I can tell you are getting a bit restless with all these royals. But just then Trowa comes over and tells us we can go sit down now. You take my hand and we walk to the table for the bridal party. When we sit down I call Dorothy over and ask her to help me get me veil off. My crown weighs more than the flower girl, and the veil weighs more than you. She gets it off but leaves the crown because I'm not supposed to take it off. Nissan stands up in the middle of the wide dancefloor and talks for a minute, I wasn't really listening because, you are kissing me at the moment. But when he says our names we stop and stand because, now we have to dance to our first song as husband and wife. A loovely old song plays called Everything I do (I do it for you). This song fits us so well, and as we dance I can hear Quatre and some of the bridesmaids start to cry again. We hear Wufei start on one of his "weakness" speaches to poor Quatre and you roll your eyes, and I just laugh. This is the happiest day of my life.  
  
Heero's POV  
I know that for the rest of my life I will have you. We will always be together. I think now about myself whe I first met you. I can't believe I wanted to kill you, the girl of my dreams. Yet you forgave me. You taught me how to love, how to need someone else, becuase you love me. You nestle your nose into my chest as we just sway back and forth with the music. I lean down and whisper in your ear "Ai shiteru Relena." you look up at me, looking right into my eye you reply, "I love you too Heero." And something tells me that you always will.   
Forever.  
  
~Owari~  
  
Well that's it. no more of this story. I really didn't even want to go this far, besides if I write another part, then it'll just be like everyone elses.  



End file.
